Misaki reads The Fifty Shades of Grey
by MissKirei
Summary: Title says it all! Expect a lot of craziness and humor as Misaki stumbles upon a certain erotic novel and wonders if her husband, if at all, is like Christian Grey from The fifty shades of grey. Rating: T Genre: Humor


**Misaki reads "The fifty shades of grey"**

 ** _So, A lot of people have been saying that Takumi from MFUH is a lot like Christian Grey, that's how I got the idea of this one shot. This is rated T+++ and I have quoted some lines from the said novel, So read at your own risk. The genre is humour._**

 **!~Enjoy~!**

Misaki walked inside their study room, which felt more or less like a library. She didn't know how Takumi could read this much. Every day, at least ten books were added to the shelves. Every time there was a delivery for Takumi, it was either fan mail or books. He had a habit of collecting the original ones, he even went as far as buying them in auctions! Misaki could never truly understand her husband. More like, why buy the original copy when you get the same text at a far cheaper price in monthly fair?

She sat by the fireplace and looked around. She was alone, and fucking bored.

What to do, what to do, what to do?

Read a book?

She stepped closer towards the book shelves and crossed her arms as she tried to decide which book to read. She decided that she would read a book which was neither too thick nor too thin. Something she could finish before Takumi got home.

"A book by E.L James? Is that a man?" Misaki wondered as she pulled out a book with a dark cover. She did not understand the cover art at all.

"Fifty shades of grey? Must be an art novel. I didn't know Takumi was into sketching and colours?" Misaki mumbled to herself as she flipped the pages with curiosity.

"This doesn't seem like an art novel, this girl is so clumsy" Misaki mumbled, "Did she fall down on purpose?"

The book confused an innocent Misaki to no end. She left everything that she was doing and drowned in the contents of the book. Half the time she had no idea what the hell was going on. This guy seemed to have some multiple personality disorder. Shouldn't this Anastasia girl be taking him to the hospital instead?

"Oh GOD!" Misaki shrieked, "Sh-sh-should they be kissing like that in the elevator!" She threw the book away in horror as her cheeks turned red "I should have expected that pervert to have a book like this!" Misaki placed her hands on her heart as she tried to calm down "B-But I-I guess it wasn't that bad" she bit her lip as she looked around, when she found no one, she cautiously got up and picked up the book with shaking hands. Her face was red and she kept looking around to see if someone was keeping an eye on her.

"I'll just give it another try. Heh. Heh." Misaki laughed awkwardly as she picked up the scandalous book again and hid it under her sweater. She looked around and ran straight to her bedroom.

Now that she was within the safety of her room, Misaki felt relieved. She got in the blankets and took out the book. She'd decided to give it another chance, so she opened a random page from the middle of the book.

"Okay, this is going to be pretty normal. Heh, heh"

" _My legs begin to stiffen as I push against his hand. He gentles his hand, so I'm brought back from the brink ... I come instantly again and again, falling apart beneath him … then I'm building again … I climax anew, calling out his name."_

"Wh-wh-what a-are th-they…" Misaki's fingers shake in horror as she reads those words out loud and figures out the actual meaning behind them. Her face goes red as her heart pounds. Of course Takumi the pervert had this book with him. She pushes her hair back and takes off the blanket. Things were getting a bit too hot for her and she couldn't bear it!

"God damn it, I'm an adult, I should be able to read this!" Misaki sighed, her purple aura came on and so did the fire in her eyes! "I am going to finish this, no matter what it takes!"

And so she read more…

 _"His arms are wrapped around me, and he's pulling me to him, hard, fast, gripping my ponytail to tilt my head up, kissing me like his life depends on it … He drags the hair tie painfully out of my hair, but I don't care. He needs me, for whatever reason, at this point in time, and I have never felt so desired and coveted."_

"Damn it." Misaki bit her lip and flipped the pages.

She had been so deeply lost in the book that she could hear the sound of whips and chains at one point of the book. She felt truly scandalized, as if she read something she wasn't supposed to.

"Do guys like these things?" she wondered out loud when she read another overbearing scene. Her face was so hot she was sure Takumi could make an omelette on it. But she was more concerned about something else when she finally decided to close that damn book.

Was Takumi into these things too?

What did they call it?

BDSM?

Misaki's heart pounded loudly in her chest. Sure, Takumi was a pervert when it came to anything and everything.

But did he fantasize about tying her up and …and

She couldn't say it, even in her thoughts.

Misaki held her hair and she could almost imagine herself being tied up by chains and Takumi grinning while he looked at her.

She was officially ruined.

Misa-Chan wasn't the same innocent Misa-Chan anymore.

More importantly,

Did people enjoy that?

Hell, would Takumi enjoy that?

Would _she_ enjoy that?

At this point, Misaki's head was spinning. She kept the book on her nightstand and laid down straight on her bed. Her mind and body were driving her insane.

She should not have read that.

"I SHOULD NOT HAVE READ THAT" she yelled, to nobody in particular.

There was no secret that Misaki was still shy when it came to love-making. Hell, she couldn't even kiss him first. Takumi ALWAYS initiated any kind of physical contact between them.

She could only pat his head.

This, got her thinking. Did Takumi hide his desires and endured everything just so that she could be comfortable?

She would hate to do this to him. Even if he had some perverted fetishes, she—as his wife, should take care of them, right? Her mind raced, Takumi was clearly a dominant. And possessive. And a jealous man.

He was clearly a dominant.

Damn it, she bit her lip. She would have to change herself. She loved him, and she'd do anything for him.

Even if it meant getting spanked.

Which was embarrassing.

But she'd do it!

"That's right! I-I'll do it! Haha!" Misaki sat up with her fist in the air, hell yeah, she'd do it. If it meant making her husband happy.

But come to think of it,

Takumi must really be into BDSM.

That's why he had the damn book in the first place!

And her head started to spin again, with this knowledge, her life was going to change.

The doorbell rang…

…and suddenly Misaki was more than afraid of getting out of the room.

"Come on Misaki, it's either this or you stay a nun" she pacified herself, "Let's go!"

.

.

.

Ten minutes passed and Misaki was still standing in front of the bedroom door, trying to decide whether she should go and open the door or just ignore Takumi.

"Misaki, are you in there?" Came the low, bored and tired voice that belonged to her husband. Suddenly, Misaki was running and panicking inside her bedroom. She threw the blankets off the bed and smelled her armpits.

She smelled okay.

So she opened the door with an awkwardly nervous smile.

"H-Hii?" She crossed her arms as she tried to be less awkward. Takumi raised an eyebrow "What is wrong with you?" he touched her forehead and Misaki closed her eyes in shock as her face turned red. Her body shivered the moment his hand touched her forehead and Takumi looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" he asked worriedly as he picked her up.

"Wh-what the? Put me down!" She shrieked as scenes from the book came back to her when Christian picked Anastasia up and put her over his shoulder. Suddenly, the entire novel seemed to be based on her own life. She started remembering moments from high school when Takumi had picked her up numerous times, kissed her, caught her off guard, and cornered her into the wall.

Yes, Takumi Walker was like Christian Grey from the fifty shades movie in her life.

"Misaki, you're not behaving normal. Should I check you up?" Takumi put her down and cupped her cheek. He looked around and found the blanket lying down on the floor. He looked at her strangely as he picked up the blankets and covered her with it.

"Misa?" Takumi looked at her as he shook her a little, what the hell?

Meanwhile, Misaki's world spun as she got a nosebleed from just looking at Takumi from such an angle. His shirt was half unbuttoned and she could see his body.

"Oh god, what's happening to you?" Takumi looked at her as soon as blood came out of her nostrils and held her face up to keep the blood from flowing down.

"Let me get a cotton, okay? Just hang on like this." He held her face upwards and rushed out of the bedroom. Misaki stared at the ceiling stupidly as her ears burned. He had been so close to her just now!

In a flash, Takumi was back with his medical kid, cotton, and another first aid kit. He also brought injections, medicines, a stethoscope…you know, just in case.

He cleaned off the blood and took off her sweater. Misaki was now speechless. She didn't even have the guts to tell him that she wasn't sick, there was something entirely different happening with her!

He started to check her blood pressure, heart rate, temperature…

"T-Taku-kmi…" Misaki sighed as she looked at the flex of his muscles.

"Oh god I am not sick!" Misaki finally spoke when she'd had enough. "I—It was nothing! Geez…" she sighed as she held her head with her hand, "I'm okay."

"You shouldn't be disregarding your health like that, you're clearly not fine." Takumi said in a serious voice as he took out some tablets "Take these."

Misaki took off the blankets and put on her slippers. Takumi stood up in front of her "You're not going anywhere in that condition. Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you, okay?" Takumi said worriedly, meanwhile, Misaki struggled to maintain her composure as his cologne did things to her.

"I'm really fine, I just panicked because I read something," she said with a defeated sigh.

"What did you read?"

"Goosebumps" she replied quickly,

Takumi sighed and chuckled as he pulled her into his chest "You had me really worried for a moment there. Turns out my poor Misa chan is still scared of ghosts." He laughed freely as he hugged her. Meanwhile, Misaki stole a small sniff as she sighed.

"Did you just sniff me?" Takumi looked at her strangely "Your body temperature just got normal, to think that a horror story would do so much to you."

"I'd sniff you in your dreams, you pervert!" Misaki yelled as she scrammed out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom.

"She's really strange today." Takumi sighed.

Dinner was silent, creepily silent.

Takumi kept staring at Misaki strangely while her ear tips were red the entire time. Takumi just could not understand what the hell was happening to her.

"Are you allergic to me?" Takumi asked with a broken hearted face as he sat down on the edge of the bed while Misaki stood at the doorframe awkwardly. Takumi looked at her with a puppy dog face.

There was silence.

"I—I am not allergic to you." Misaki said quietly, "Quite the opposite." She mumbled. Takumi grinned when he heard that and stood up. He walked towards her with a cheeky grin "Are you attracted to me?"

"Whaa?!" Misaki shook weirdly and stood in a defensive stance. "N-NO!"

"Are you sure?" He smirked as he walked closer. With each step that he took towards her, Misaki took one back.

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no…

"What are you doing" Misaki said as she pushed him back, of course, she had landed on a wall, and this was going south.

"Nothing." Takumi deadpanned as he inched closer and tried to kiss her. Misaki pushed him back apologetically "Okay, just give me a moment."

"Okay?" Takumi said awkwardly as Misaki went inside the closet and closed the door. What all was up with her?

"Oh god." Takumi ran a hand through his hair as a thought crossed his mind.

"Is she breaking up with me?" He screamed inside as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"But we're married, so she can't break up with me now." He smirked to himself in some kind of victory.

But his inner screamed at the same time. _DIVORCE, HEARD OF IT? YES, YOU IDIOT. SHE'S GOING TO DIVORCE YOU. BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!_

Takumi's sweat dropped the moment Misaki stepped out. He could only hope and pray like a child.

"Okay, sit down" She said as she took Takumi's hand and made him sit down on the edge of the bed. "It has come to my attention that some people enjoy some other types of things that I was aware of…" Misaki trailed off as if this was a presentation, Takumi stared at her blankly since he didn't have a clue.

Meanwhile, Takumi's inner tried to complete Misaki's sentences, _YEAH, AND LIKE I REALIZED I DON'T LIKE YOU. THAT'S WHAT SHE'S GOING TO SAY, YOU IDIOT. THANKS A LOT FOR SEPARATING ME FROM MY MISA CHAN._

Takumi's inner kept stabbing him in his imagination as he tried hard to concentrate on what Misaki was trying to say.

"Yeah, so it got me thinking, that I should be ummm…more thoughtful about what other people like."

"And?"

"So I thought umm…"

"That?"

And so she did what had to be done. Misaki held him by the shoulders and kissed him. To say that Takumi was shocked would be the understatement of the year. He simply held her by the waist gently as Misa continued to kiss him more. She pushed him back on to the bed and smiled. Takumi traced her cheek lovingly as she blushed and pulled her on top of him.

"I'll let you do whatever you want today" she said as she took out a tie and brought her wrists closer. Takumi touched the silky texture of the tie and looked at her "You want me to tie you up?"

She simply nodded "I mean, if its what you want. I won't object to it."

"Why do you think I want to tie you up?" Takumi took the tie away and sat up, he looked at Misaki and Misaki sighed.

"Well fine!" She got up and walked towards the nightstand. The wretched book lay there, teasing her. She picked up the damn thing and threw it in Takumi's direction, whose eyes had widened as soon as he spotted the book. "I found this in your study room, and read it. I thought you liked it so I thought you were into these things." She held her head in her hands as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

There was silence.

"Wahahahahahah! Hahahah! Hhahah!" Takumi lost it as he laughed like a crazy man.

"My poor wife" he chuckled as he tossed the book aside. "I order books in bulk, it was ordered by mistake." He laughed. "Is that why you were so freaked out?"

"I was! You idiot! Do you even…UGH!" She glared at Takumi as she threw her hands in defeat, Takumi chuckled.

"So, does that mean you're not into all… _that?"_ she asked with a huge blush.

"Into what? I don't know what you're talking about." Takumi replied snidely, of course he knew what she was talking about.

"About ab-ab..about…" Misaki looked away.

"But you're pretty cute for trying for me, I was shocked. I haven't read it Misaki, so you're going to have to be more vocal." Takumi replied in a serious tone as he leaned in as if he was waiting for her to speak up.

"Ab—about how they…" Misaki bit her lip "they m-make l-love." She looked at him awkwardly—hoping that he won't tease her about it.

"I don't make love. I fuck, _hard."_ Takumi smirked as he pulled Misaki close and hovered over her. She looked at him with widened eyes "You pervert, I knew it! I knew it!"

Takumi merely grinned as he picked up his tie "Let's put it to good use." He smirked as he tied her wrists.

Misaki didn't complain at all.

Even if she couldn't walk properly the next day.

-xx- **x THE END x** -xx-

||READ||REVIEW||FAVORITE||FOLLOW||


End file.
